<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Hey! by Dumbassv2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463790">Oh, Hey!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2'>Dumbassv2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cliff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adding the 2nd character when i post the 2nd chapt, Fluff, M/M, Walk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mattholomule's goes out for a walk- into some forest. It's quite nice- the pathway leads to this.. cliff. It has a nice view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Cliff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. man's on a walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw this is on a different day than the day the previous work in this series was on</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt walks along the sidewalk, refreshing Pennstagram as his mind wanders- no, attempts to wander. He really can't think of much right now, today has been rather boring. In an attempt to fix that, he went on a walk! But... now he's just bored outdoors. That's fine, he'll figure something out out here.</p><p>There's a slight breeze. He somewhat likes it, but he'd rather it just be cold outside instead. That way he can pick whether or not to wear a coat and won't have to wear one of those thin ones. He hates how those look, something about them is just wrong.</p><p>As he walks, he hears rustling from the woods. He glances at the source of the sound, but he doesn't spot anything. Oh well.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>WAIT. The woods! He should probably, like, venture into the woods for a walk, right? <em>That's</em> why he's still so bored, of course walking along some witch-made sidewalk wouldn't be fun! How did he not think of this earlier? Plus, if he gets lost or anything, he can just make his legs longer and look out from the top of the trees- or just.. climb the trees. Both ways work! It really depends on how tired he gets.</p><p>He stuffs his scroll into his pockets and heads into the forest. It's really quite nice, it's not super different from walking on a sidewalk either. It has a different feel to it... less... it's less town-y. Even though there's already a path somewhat made in the dirt from other witches' footsteps, it feels like he can go on <em>different </em>paths now, instead of having to stick to one.</p><p>He decides that it's probably best if he sticks onto the 'path' already in place from this... what do you even classify this as? He can still kind of see the footprints, but this specific route has been walked on enough for the footprints to kind of merge together in a way. It's weird, but it's kind of cool! He not-so-subtly steps onto the more visible footprints as he continues walking. Some are small, so he has to tip toe on those- whilst others are slightly bigger than his own foot, so he shakes his foot a tiny bit on those to fill up the space. He doesn't need to do that for most of the footprints though.</p><p>As he walks on, he notices more and more grass- a lot more plant life in general, actually. Quite peaceful. The whole aesthetic of this place is really... calm? But it also gets more vibrant as he gets further through the path. It's so... weird. But in a good way!</p><p>He should go on walks more often, this is pretty fun! It's not anything like an adventure, but it's not boring.</p><p>When he was little, he'd always go to the worst forests- or maybe he just attracted bad luck. Either way, he almost always encountered a demon out in the woods, they're really not that threatening after you deal with enough. Still, a demon is a demon, so his mom didn't let him go out into forests alone when he was younger because of his... encounters.</p><p>Maybe that bad luck is wearing off now though, he hasn't come across any demons yet, right? Maybe it's because it's day time. He always did start his walks just a few minutes before the sun started setting. That. That explains a lot.</p><p>The breeze out here feels different, better in a way. It's a bit cold, yeah, but the normal temperature feels pretty warm. It's like when it's hot outside and you wish there was a breeze to accompany the heat- but here it's just.. warm, with a comforting breeze. It's nice!</p><p>You know, it's kind of odd that this path only goes one way. There haven't been any lighter trails or stray footprints or- anything! Everything outside of the path looks... untouched. He can change that, if he wants. He can graze his fingers over some wood, maybe rip a leaf off of a tree, kick the grass- he isn't sure if he wants to. He knows that whoever does walk on this path wouldn't notice it, but then the whole thing will feel imperfect to him. And only him, because he'll be the only one to know that he- oh, nevermind, he grazed his hand on a branch. There goes that, I guess.</p><p>That's odd, the footsteps are getting harder to spot now. That doesn't make much sense, do witches just... pace back and forth from here to somewhere else on the path? That's weird. What.</p><p>Really, it just doesn't make any- ...wait. Is that music? He can hear some music from afar, and it's not just a random melody, it's <em>music</em>. Like. A song. That he'd hear on the radio. Is there a radio out here? What?? Why???</p><p>As he keeps walking, the music gets clearer- ...meaning that this path will lead to the source of the sound! He quickens his walking pace, now focusing mainly on the music and not on the footprints. He can kind of make out the lyrics!</p><p>
  <em>Your momma's cr%&amp;$%</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your #^$#$^# crying for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>%&amp;^&amp;$&amp;%'s lying</em>
</p><p>Huh. Those lyrics are kind of weird- and it sounds.. eerie. But not dangerous. Just eerie. As he walks, he notices that there's a bit of grass growing in the path now. And- ooh that song changed. He can hear the lyrics better, but the singer made it kind of hard to figure out what they're saying.</p><p>
  <em>I'll take the %^&amp;$@# out of my $^$%&amp;$</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you can %%%%$^&amp;#$ on the $^#$^&amp;</em>
</p><p>Weird. He likes the voice, though.</p><p>The music gets clearer as he keeps walking, a new song comes on again. The instruments sound pretty cool.</p><p>
  <em>Hey kids</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Into dust tog%&amp;%er</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey kids</em>
</p><p>This.. sounds cool. He doesn't really have any opinion on it, but it sounds okay. Safe-ish. Odd, but harmless.</p><p>He's about to walk on a weird part of the path. It's definitely supposed to be a sharp turn, but it's really rough, and it's quite a large section of the ground. The music is rather clear now, too. He turns the corner and sees...</p><p>"...Augustus?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oh hey man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's on a cliff- sitting at the edge of it with a scroll in hand. That's probably where the music is coming from. He flinches and turns over to me, pausing the music.</p><p>"Mattholomule? What're you doing out here?" He seems... confused. Mainly confused, at least.</p><p>"I could ask the same to you." Augustus tilts his head to the side a bit, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. His eyes widen for a second, "Oh! Oh- I just go here whenever I feel like it! I'm not- I'm- I just like it here."</p><p>"Oh-nice! Nice." The two make eye contact for a second before looking away, silence filling the air. Neither of them are quite sure what to say. Gus expected some kind of.. comment. A remark, and then he would in turn make a (hopefully) witty remark back. But this is- ...awkward. It's been a while since Gus has felt awkward. And Mattholomule- well, he's trying to figure out what to say! But he just can't figure it out. He just needs.. to open his mouth, and- and speak. But the words aren't coming to him.</p><p>"Do... do you want to take a seat?" Mattholomule blinks, "Really?" Gus nods, scooching over, "Yeah! I don't mind."</p><p>"Oh- okay? Sure." He walks closer and sits down next to Augustus, with his legs criss-crossed, unlike Gus- who's dangling his legs over the edge. The two sit in silence, this time a bit less awkward. Maybe a bit more, actually- the feeling is hard to pinpoint. Maybe it's not awkwardness, maybe it's something else? Familiarity? What's there to be familiar about? Ah well, neither of them know enough about emotions to figure out what else it could be.</p><p>The view here is great. The sky is just.. perfect. It's not anything special, sure, it's blue like any other day. But the clouds look <em>golden</em>. It's like someone painted the bottom of the clouds with pure gold. Yet, still, they're so fluffy? It's amazing, and the view of the ground- well. 'Ground'. There's a bit of land far beneath them, but beyond that is water. It's not just water, no, it's like a pit. A really, really big pit.</p><p>Matt glances over at Augustus- he's looking at the clouds. You can't blame him, they look amazing. He's tapping his finger on the ground. It's easy to tell he himself hasn't noticed that he is, but still, it's- nice? Since when has Mattholomule cared about stuff like that? He should really just focus on the sky or... something.</p><p>His eyes can't seem to focus on one spot anymore. The sky is great, we've established that, but so are the trees! But he can't just focus on one tree- there are so many... and it's not like he's passing by them, so he can't just focus on the next tree he's about to pass. That's fine- he looks up at the sky and- oh my titan! Are you kidding me? Now he can't pick a cloud!</p><p>He holds back a grumble and glances over at Augustus again and- IMMEDIATELY LOOKS AWAY!! WOW! HAHA. He- uh, he wasn't expecting Gus to be looking at him this time. Ah.</p><p>He clears his throat, "-SO, what was- what were those songs you were listening to? They sounded nice! Kind of!" Augustus' eyes light up, pulling out his scroll again, "Great question! They were actually HUMAN songs-" Mattholomule's eyes widened, now a lot more interested "-Luz and I were trying to connect messaging 'apps' with her cellular phone and my scroll- and we might've gotten a bit sidetracked... But still!! Now I can listen to human music!! I've got plenty of playlists, that one was just one of them!"</p><p>He opens his scroll, "Do you want to listen to one?"</p><p>"YES." Matt clears his throat, "I- I mean- sure!"</p><p>Gus giggles, "Great! Which playlist? There are the soft ones, even softer ones, the ones that were playing earlier, some.. punk..ish... thing? Luz called it punk, whatever that means- and a whole lot more!! ...but I didn't make any that I didn't just list." Matt was astonished. Human music must vary a lot then- but how's he supposed to choose?! "Punk!- no- soft! No- the- shoot,,, uhh.. hm.." Gus waits as Mattholomule continues to go back and forth between the options.</p><p>"...mmmmaybe... punk... soft.. ish... uh. I- I can't choose." Gus snickers. "What?!"</p><p>"Nothing! That was just- ,,nevermind!! But here, how about.. you pick a number! One or two?" Mattholomule pauses, thinking, "....two." Gus scrolls through his scroll as he responds, "M'kay, soft songs then!"</p><p>Gus starts the playlist.</p><p>The song sounds pretty nice. There aren't really any lyrics, but the tune itself is really sweet. As you might've expected, it's soft. Mattholomule could fall asleep to this- but he won't! Especially since he's on a cliff and all that. And sure, he's thinking, but he doesn't really know what he's thinking about. He's just kind of looking in front of him, resting his head on his hand, listening to music. It's quite nice. Very nice, actually.</p><p>Gus speaks, "Do you like it?" Matt blinks, he might've forgotten that Gus was there, "Hm?" "The song," "U-uh- yeah, it's nice." Gus smiles and looks back at the sky, "That's good. I like it too." He seems less energized than before but that's probably just because of the music. It's <em>really</em> good- like extremely so. It's very calming Even if you tuned it out it just becomes a little melody looping in your head.</p><p>The two sit in silence- well, 'silence'- for a while. It's not awkward though, it's rather comforting, actually. I think that's just because of the music though. They're both just looking slightly up- mostly forward- and at the sky. It's kind of hard not to when it the clouds are so pretty right now. It's like a trance... but not an actual trance! It's just very pleasing to listen to.</p><p>The song changes to one with lyrics. The two aren't really paying attention to the lyrics, but the voice sounds soft. The song is about... some kind of stranger. Oh! A cute stranger, that's nice. Neither of them have ever really been into love songs, but they like how it sounds.</p><p>Mattholomule glances at Gus again- ooh Gus isn't tapping his finger this time! That's new. He seems calm. And he's looking down now instead- at the water! Matt looks down at it too, leaning a bit forward to see it better. Since the water is so far down, he can't really see any details that well. Still though, it looks nice. He can see the reflection of the sky a bit. If there wasn't land beneath this cliff, he'd probably be able to see a bit of a reflection of himself and Gus. That sounds like it would look nice.</p><p>The two stay like that, looking at the water as the song continues.</p><p>When the song changes, Mattholomules speaks again, "Do you go here often?" "Huh?" "Like- do you go here a lot??" Gus is confused for a second, "Well I got that, but- nevermind. And yeah! I usually go here when I have nothing to do."</p><p>"Oh! Cool."</p><p>...</p><p>Augustus looks over at Matt, "Have you ever been here before?" "Nah, I just followed that little path." Gus looks back at the water, "Ah, okay."</p><p>There's more 'silence'.</p><p>They speak in unison, "Do you think-" they both stop to let the other speak. "You can go first-" "-Nono Augustus, you first!!" "Pff, no, noo, I insist!!" They both continue this- not out of courtesy, but moreso because they'd rather not say their own question the more they think of it. Eventually though, Mattholomule does give up, "...I. Well this could sound weird!" "So could mine!!"</p><p>Mattholomule half-groans half-sighs, "Fine!! I was just going to. ask. if."</p><p>"If?"</p><p>"IF." He mumbles, "..if i could come here again. sometime." Gus pauses.</p><p>"...oh!! Well- I was just going to ask if you'd come by again, so I guess that settles that."</p><p>"Oh! Yeah. huh."</p><p>The two are silent as the song continues. They both look back at the sky, not having much to say after that.</p><p>Gus usually is alone whenever he's at this cliff. He's really, really not used to this. He used to go here sometimes with his dad when he was little, they'd go on walking in this forest. Nowadays they can't really go on many walks together since Perry usually needs to be at work during the prime-time to out for walks. This is nothing like when Perry would be here with Gus, but it's still nice! Even if it's a bit awkward.</p><p>The clouds aren't as golden as before, there's a more pink-ish colour in the sky as well. Gus stops the music. "? Why'd you stop it?" Gus speaks as he gets up, "It's getting a bit late. If we stay out here for much longer, then we'll probably be in a bit of a pickle..."</p><p>"What's a pickle?"</p><p>"It's like a pickled cucumber! Apparently humans pickle their cucumbers?"</p><p>"Ooooh, I see..."</p><p>Mattholomule gets up, and the two start walking back onto the path, "..How would we get into a pickle? Is it supposed to be some giant pickle?" "Oh! No, no, it's a human phrase! It means we'd be in a bit of trouble." "OH! ...huh. Humans sure do have weird phrases then." Gus chuckles, "Yeah, such twigglewalkers."</p><p>It's not dark outside, but Gus knows (from experience..) that demons come out a lot earlier than most think! He kind of wants to make something there to keep demons away from the cliff and path so he can stay there longer, but he might just attract demons in the process of that.</p><p>The two don't really talk much, but they don't mind. They like it like this, kind of. Well, they wouldn't mind if the other witch started talking but they also don't mind not speaking. It works either way.</p><p>The two eventually make it back to the entrance... or.. exit. thing. They make it back to the start of the path! Yeah. They look at each other for a second and said their goodbyes, which was basically just "Uh. Cya, I guess." since they both were kind of.. confused as to what just happened. They weren't close, the last interaction the two had wasn't even positive! It felt kind of out of place, but they didn't <em>mind </em>it... It just seemed weird.</p><p>Ah well, maybe if Mattholomule comes around more often, it'll feel more normal. There's only one way to find out for sure, right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>